The OMK proudly presents the Spicecapades!
by HecateLoviatar
Summary: All new Foxglen story. The Omae Wo Korosu group is back! Spicy has stolen a scroll and has yet to come to the group, naturaly, they deside to find him....or is it to take a vactation!
1. GRAFFITI?

_**Red:Puts on headband LOOK! I'm a ninja! **_

_**Black: Yeah, right…..**_

_**Red: bounces up and down Ninja ninja ninja!**_

_**Spicy: Wow? Ninja? Really? Where!

* * *

**_

Black sighed gustily as she sat on a tree stump, "So, which way now?"

"I donno," replied Shadow, "Hey, what do you think of this outfit?" She holds up a black outfit with black headband with an etched line on it.

"What's the line supposed to be?" Asked Crow as he held up his headband, which was a blood red with a feather etched on it.

"A shadow, duh."

"Doesn't look like a shadow to me….." muttered Jawbreaker. His emblem was a dragon wing.

"Try this…." Suggested D.M. as he stopped doing a rough flame drawing and started sketching a flat human.

"Hey, not bad. I like it!" cried Shadow, making the adjustments.

"I kinda like mine…" muttered Death, tying her hair up with her Scythe headband.

"You know, it might have been a better idea for us all to agree on a symbol to use so we would only have to lie about one village…."

"And take all the fun out of this? NO WAY! Sides, we have no clue where Spicy ran off to with the scroll, or what disguise he's in." Grumbled Red, "Which one now...?" whined the petulant wolf, holding up two head plates, one with a smiley face with the tongue sticking out and a pair of wolf ears, and another with a silhouette of a wolf howling.

"Go with the Smilie," Sighed Black, "But hold onto the other. Done!" She held up a rose emblazoned one.

"Ahhh... Rose whip, right?"

"Of course!" Grinning like a, well, like a fox, she stood, "Well, now that we're all done with that...Can we please get going? I don't know about you guys but I don't _Like_ to sleep out in the cold rain at night if I don't have to..."

"Hia, Hia, We'll get going then. Nothing worse then waking up near a soggy bitchy fox, right Shadow?" Chucked Crow.

"I don't know, I don't think that would be nearly as bad as the smell of wet wolf in the morning...can foxes even be bitchy?"

"Har har har, very funny guys. Can we go now? You've had your fun."

* * *

"Naruto! Wait up! You're going to fast!" cried Sakura.

"I'm going to beat Sasuke, Believe it!"

"Naruto, this isn't a race." Kakashi as he opened his book _Come Come Paradise_. He had decided to take his group out for a little extra training and for a party of sorts at the place where they first officially became his charges.

So there they were, all set to have a nice, fun (well to Kakashi anyway) day, and already Naruto was being an idiot. Not surprising, after all, he was the number one idiot in the village.

Sighing as his rival bumped pass him Sasuke muttered, "Naruto, you're an idiot."

"WHAT! What did you call me!"

"They're at it again..." Kakashi said as a fat raindrop landed right on his book, "Looks like it's going to be a little wet today...Oh well, a little rain never hurt anyone, right Sakura?" He smiled.

"Right Kakashi-sensei!" _what do you mean a little rain never hurt anyone! I spent an hour on my hair today and now it's going to be ruined!_

* * *

"AHHH! Crap! It's started to rain already!" Black Fox Snarled as a drop hit the map she was looking at and ran down it "Well, looks like we'll be camping out tonight."

"Oh, and I so wanted to find the Leaf village and eat Ramman!"

"Do you always think with your stomach, mangy Wolf?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do!" Laughed Red, Pulling a tarp from her backpack and heading over to some rocks. "I mean, what do you expect? I'm a wolf, I have to always be ready for a meal. Law of the forest. Grab that corner will you?"

"Why, might I ask," started Shadow, pulling another tarp out, "Are you setting up on the rocks?"

"Simple, my dear Watson, we're in Ninja land."

"So?" asked Jawbreaker, giving Shadow a hand, "What's that got to do with it, It's not like we don't have tent sakes...what are we going to do with them if we set up on rocks?"

"Use them as weapons!" Laughed Death, "Maybe being a ninja for a while isn't so bad..." (**A.N.L.: In case you've forgotten, Death is a pirate!**)

"Exactly!" Grinned Black, also pitching in, "Grab some firewood, 'K, DM?"

"Sure!"

"If we set up on flat ground, the Ninja in this area will be more likely to sneak up on us, and these rocks are perfectly spaced to make that difficult. Sides, we can weigh down the corners with more rocks." Grinned the wolf, for once giving a logical answer.

It was quick work to set up a big tent between the rocks (_Where Kakashi had placed the lunches in episode 3_) and a small tarp around the rock in the center of the field. As the group got a small fire going under the smaller tent they amused themselves by doodling on the small rock. Just as the gang was settling down for a bite, the sky opened up, and it went from a drizzle to a full blown thunderstorm. The group, acting in tandem, quicky grabbed their food, put out and hid the fire, pulled down the tarp and ran for the big tent.

"I gotta be honest, I am most definitely _Not _looking foward to sleeping in the same tent as you guys," sighed Death's Minion as he jammed a tent pole into the ground.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone's to happy about this..." Shadow sighed, doing the same.

* * *

"Kakashi-Sensei! Look look! Did you see that!"

"Wow! That was so cool! Wasn't it Sasuke?"

"...I guess..."

"Good to see you guys aren't worried about a little lightning." Kakashi stopped, "Hey now, looks like someone was here before us. Hummm, wonder who that could be." They had arrived at the training field, which resembled a badly set grid more then a training ground. Poles stuck up in various locations across the field.

"What are these things...?" Mused Sasuke walking up to one of the pools.

"Yeah Yeah! What are they?" Grinned Naruto reaching out.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Don't touch them!" Kakashi shouted at the two.

"Huh?" They both froze, still right up against the pole. Suddenly a rock came out of nowhere. The two young ninjas quickly got out of it's way, which meant away from the pole. "What was that!" Shouted Naruto, just as a bolt of lightning hit the pole. "WAAAA! DID YOU SEE THAT!"

"You idiots should know better then to be near a metal pole during a lightning storm..." Kakashi growled. "I wonder who threw that rock..." With supernatural speed, Kakashi traversed the distance to the monoleum in the center of the field with his student's trailing after. As he reached the rock, he went ridged. "Bastards!"

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura coming up behind him "What!" she cried, seeing what had angered her teacher, "Who would do such a thing?"

"They deserve a good pounding! Believe it!"

"When I find out who did this..." growled the Jounin. The stone which had the names of all the fallen ninja heros of the leaf village was covered in graffiti Very colorful graffiti, like some sort of demented rainbow, in fact. One that was a little runny in the rain. It didn't make a whole lot of sense either. Not surprising since it read: _Red Wolf Waz Here! Pirates Kick Ass! Torch the planet__ninjas! OMK lives again! Where oh where is my Dinnnaaa! Sk8ter boyz! Beware the tuna of dooooom! _ – _no beware purple Monkeys! But I like tuna... Purple_ _Monkeys DAMN YOU! Gorillaz__for president! For a good time call 576-831-8143! We're sooooooo lost!_

"Kakashi-sensei? Can you understand it?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. I can. It's in another language. One called _English_. It looks like we have some unwanted guests from far away..."

**

* * *

A.N.L.: TADA! The first Foxglen chap in the Naruto world. 2 things: 1) Spicy is introduced in the all original story. He's a thief that works with us. 2) I'm going to say we got to the Naruto world thorough nefarious means, involving a toothbrush, a battery, cow manure, and a color tv. You really don't want to know how that works, now do you?**


	2. SOAP!

**A.N.L: I have officially gotten sick of trying to fix this chapter. Truely a case of F this S! Ok. Enjoy: if it's formated correctly.**

**

* * *

**"OOOOO!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"So you think those idiots left yet?"

"I don't know, probably. I mean, they seemed pretty pissed off about the rock, right? So they most likely left to go tell their village."

"Yeah. God those kids are stupid! Standing next to a 7 foot metal pole in a thunderstorm! Good throw by the way, Jb."

"Thanks. Hey, what are we going to do about names? I mean, aren't we going to use new ones or something?"

"Well, We'll see when we get to the village..." sighed Black, tossing out another shuriken. As it whizzed passed one of the tent polls, lightning struck, going through the pole and jumping to the shuriken, which pulled the current with it to the next poll. The lightning once again jumped, this time to the new poll. "One."

"Not a bad throw..." Death commented, tossing out a throwing star. This one caught lightning as well, but unlike Black's, it pulled one polls lightning strait into another. "Two poles."

"That's just luck!" The gang continued this for hours, catching lightning and making it dance across the field. The best toss was by Death's Minion, with 7 polls, and the worst was by Shadow, when Crow suddenly decided to hold her hand. Eventually, the storm ended. Of course, it was like 5 in the morning when it did, and no one had slept yet. Naturally, being the OMK group, it wasn't like they needed sleep, so they all just downed some caffeine and watched the sun rise. It wasn't long after that that the group broke camp and headed on...

* * *

"We should post extra guards," Kakashi enunciated slowly, glaring at the fifth Hokage. 

"Why? Just because the stone got covered it graffiti? I don't know. Sounds to me like something Naruto would have done."

"But that's just the problem, _he didn't do it_, and no one else in this village would. We have a problem."

"I refuse to post guards just because you have a hunch. I will ask those who are watching the gates to be especially alert, however."

"But..."

"Are you questioning my authority?"

Shaking his head, Kakashi turned and left Tsunade's office, "No..."

* * *

"OOOO were here! Hand me that paintbrush, will you?" Death smiled, "I wanna tag the wall!" 

"Sure. Hey, Crow, I want up on your shoulders..."

"But..."

"NOW MINION!" Barked Black.

"Fine." Sighed Crow, giving Black a leg up. Shadow just used the shadows on the wall to clime halfway up and start tagging. Jawbreaker stuck some knives into the wall and climbed up to do his work, while Death and her minion took care of the bottom. Crow kept getting paint in his hair, courtesy of Black, while he painted pictures at eye level.

"Hummmm..." muttered Red, picking a brush, "going up!" she called, running for Death's Minion, who braced himself. She bounced up off his shoulders, onto a knife placed by Shadow, and all the way up to the top of the wall, where she stuck, 'holding on' with her hand.

"Now, why you couldn't use your Chakra for getting up there as well..."

"And take all the fun out of being so little? No way!"

After two hours had passed, Black leaned back and admired her handiwork, "How long do you think it will take for them to realize that we're out here...?"

"You there! What do you think you're doing!" a guard shouted, glaring down out them, "Intruders!"

"Took them long enough!" huffed Shadow, "I was starting to run out of shadows..."

"Hello there!"

"Hi!"

"Death!"

"'sup?"

"Intruders? Where?"

"Konichiwa!"

* * *

"Sasuke, they caught the people who painted the rock! Isn't that great!" 

"Yeah, Yeah! I heard that they were painting the wall! Believe it!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is," interrupted Kakashi, appearing behind them, reading _Come Come Paradise._

"You're LATE! What kind of sensei are you anyway?" snapped Naruto.

"And here I was thinking you'd like to go see these intruders when they're brought in..."

"But I thought they would have done that already...?"_What? You mean they've alluded capture? What are those ninja doing? Playing cards with them!_

"Well, apparently the moment they brought the prisoners inside the walls, they started painting the buildings..." Kakashi sighed, "it'll be quite a hassle to clean up, but they should be subdued soon."

"Can we go see? Please?"

* * *

"WAAAAAA!" Jawbreaker moved his arms around and took a fighting stance. With a strait face, he beckoned the ninjas to come at him. 

**_Thawak!_** "Would you stop that already?" Sighed Black.

"OWWW!" He rubbed his head, "Fine, take all the fun out of this."

"Oh wow! There they are, there they are!" Cried Naruto, "Hey, there's Iruka-sensei! Iruka!"

"Oh, hey Naruto, Sasuke, Saukura, Kakashi. You guy's here to see the show?"

"I don't know if I'd call it a show..." Kakashi started.

"Well, these guys are pretty good. They've been giving the Chuunin a workout that's for sure."

"...humph..."

Glancing at the silent youth, Iruka smiled, "What, Sasuke, you think you could do better?"

"Believe it! We could take them easily!"

Appearing suddenly, Tsunade laughed, If that's what you think, then go ahead, see if you can take them." She called off the Chuunin.

"What's going on?"

"No clue, maybe they're calling in the big guns..." Crow muttered.

"Brace yourselves, team..." The entire group assumed serious fighting stances.

As Naruto and the others walked to the front, Tsunade smiled, "This could get interesting."

"Alright, Alright!" Naruto grinned, getting ready to fight.

"Your going down."

"Yeah! What Sasuke said!"

The Omae wo korosu group blinked at the youths. When nothing changed, the team struggled with their composure. " Kids. They send kids out against us?"

"HEY! We're Ninja, too!"

"..." The group tried to hold onto their dignity. A hard thing to do, covered in paint, holding markers as wepons, but try they did. "Pppp...HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't laugh at us!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke and Naruto charged.

"Tall-ish...Dark, hansom," Shadow mused, avoiding Sasuke.

"Dark, brooding, vengeful," Crow chuckled as Sasuke avoided his attack.

"I like you!" the two said in unison as the grabbed Sasuke and pinned him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

Intercepting her, Death snarled, "Oh no you don't, brat!" she punched the girl in the stomach, "I never much liked you...!"

"Hey, let me have a go at her...OOps, never mind!" Called Black as she faced off with Kakashi. "So...you're the famous copy cat, huh? Wanna dance?"

"Will you hold still?" Naruto growled as he lunged at Red. She just smiled and dodged again. "Damn it! Stop moving around! Shadow clone Jitsu!"

Ginning and intercepting a bunch of clones, Death's minion and Jawbreaker charged into battle "Cool! Now we have people to fight!" **_pop pop pop_** went the clones.

Suddenly Red was right in Naruto's face "uh..."

She smiled, "I Like you!"

Backing up Naruto growled,"Get away from me!" only to find himself Glomped.

Picking up the boy, Red shook back and forth, "Niii-Kun!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi took off to help his student.

Holding up a hand Black stopped Kakashi's mad dash, "Ok, that's enough fun for now everyone," The group stopped 'fighting'. Saski was tied up, DM and JB finished off the last clone, and Death was standing on Sakura. Red, well, she was shaking Naruto like a chew-toy. "Ok, I think we've proven ourselves strong...Right Red? Red? RED! DROP THE BOY NOW!"

"But..." she squeaked, "He's so CUTE! NIIII-KUN!"

"DROP HIM!"

"Fine..."

"You're the ones who made the mess on the training grounds, aren't you...?" Kakashi said in a dangerously low voice.

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes we are."

"So, you're the one's who defaced the monument...?"

"You mean tagged the big rock? Yeah, so?"

"MY FRIENDS NAMES were on that rock, that's what..." he had a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Wait, you think what we did was permanent, don't you? Sweetie, its all water solvable paint-soap. Rocks clean as a whistle. Cleaner then it was before, even! We may not be nice people, but come one, we're not _that_ heartless!" Black laughed.

"Hey, can we see the Hokige, hokigi, Hokaga Hokage-person thing now?"


	3. hidden villages of the pastries?

"So you're telling me that you've all traveled from your perspective villages just to find this thief." Tsunade raised an eyebrow, consulting the letters in front of her, "Now, what I want to know is why The country of Water felt it necessary to send representatives from seven different villages, no of which I've _ever_ heard of...I can't even pronounce these names. You there!" She points to Black, "What is the name of you're village again?"

"Ahhhh...Crumpet? Yeah, that's it, Crumpet!"

"And where is this hidden village of the Crumpet." Tsunade asked, over the snickering of everyone in the room.

"Uhhh...just...east of the river! Yeah! See, the good old village of the Crumpet is so good at hiding even I, the top Joinin, don't even know where it is!" Black thought fast, covering all of her bases.

"Oh really? Well then...where are the rest of you from?"

"Bagget"

"TarTar"

"OuiOui"

"Gray Pupon"

"Champagne"

"Uh...Merlo."

"...I see. Tell me, why haven't I ever heard of these villages before?"

"It's because they're _hidden villages_ Duh!"

"Forgive my partner, she's a little...obvious at times." Black sighed, "what she ment to say was that they're uber new."

"Well, nothing has gone missing from here, but I will send messages to our allies and see if they've had any problems. In the mean time, please make yourselves at home." As the group left, she called over on of her guards, "Have someone watching them at all times. I don't trust our new friends."

The door open right as Tsunade finished talking, "Not trust us? What's there not to trust?" sniped Jawbreaker before shutting the door.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" growled the sullen youth, spinning around to shout at the two following him. 

"We're not doing anything to you..."

"Yeah, can't a man walk with his woman down the street in peace?"

"I'm your woman?" grinned Katie, "How sweet!" she grabbed Crow's hand as they continued to follow Sasuke.

* * *

"Nii-kun! Nii-Kun, where'd you go?" Pouted Red, "Excuse me, have you seen Nii...I mean Naruto anywhere?" 

"Oh, yeah, sure I have," smiled the blonde pigtailed girl, "He went that way!"

"EEEE! Thanks!" Red ran off, shouting "NIIIII-KUUUN!"

"Phew, that was close!" grinned the girl, "Thank goodness I finally lost her!" she started walking in the opposite direction that the hyperactive nut had taken. "Now to find Irika-sensi..."

"You're Stupid," Sighed Black, stepping in front of Naruto. "cute, but stupid."

"HEY!"

"Now, you shouldn't be so harsh..." started Kakashi, as he came up alongside of Black.

"Ok, fine then, I'll admit he has his moments. Happy now?" grumbled the wily assassin, "Can we go eat, please! I've seen enough of this Goddess Damned village to last me a while!"

"HEY!"

"Hey, what, runt?" growled Black, "You wanna make something of it? I'll eat you for lunch!"

"Now, now, you told the Hokage that you would be on your best behavior..."

"Well, yes, yes I did. But that was yesterday."

"WAAA! How dare you...!"

"How dare I what? I'd shut my mouth if I was you. After all, I'm not the idiot going around as a girl. Who would be stupid enough to fall for that...?"

"Apparently your partner..." Kakashi smiled. "but then, Red seems to be a special case. And I do mean special."

"Oh, and why would Naruto be running away form his Nee-Sama?"

"She's not my sister! That nut job has been following me around all day! When I woke up she was at the foot of my bed, _staring_ at me! Believe it!"

"She just likes you...why, I have no clue...but that's Red for you. Come on, Kakashi, let's go eat..." Black started to drag the older ninja along (not that he was fighting much) "Oh, and Naruto, I'd get moving if I were you... Red isn't a stupid as she acts, unlike you..."

* * *

"you were awfully mean to Naruto..." 

"Mean? What on earth are you talking about? That wasn't _mean _at all! That was...constructive criticism."

"Well, I think you should have been a little nicer with your _criticism_ then." Kakashi started, as a bowl of noodles was put in front of him. "He's had a rough time of it... so try not to hate him."

Pausing from slurping her noodles she glared at the ninja, "What does that have to do with it?"

"It's just, he's never known his family and he had no friends as a child..."

"That's not what I meant." Sighed the fox, "What I meant was, 'what does a rough start have to do with whether I like him or not?'" She poked Kakashi with a chopstick, "I'll have you know that I think Naruto is an idiot because he _is in fact an idiot_. Get it?"

"Not really, since Naruto acts the way he does because of his past..."

"Now your just making excuses. I know you like the kid but get real! I mean, that's not fair, just look at Red."

"What about her?"

"Well, she's had a rough childhood too, but you don't see me using that excuse for her behavior...and besides, her hard times doesn't make me dislike her, now does it?"

"Somehow, I find it hard to believe that that girl has had a rough childhood..."

"You know...some would say the same of Naruto." Black got a wicked glint in her eyes, "Wanna swap tales?"

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun! There you are!" called Sakura as the pink haired adolescent ran up to her teammate. Grinning, she started to badger the silent youth with questions, only to stop as she noticed the two taggers on right behind him. "Uhh...hello again." 

"Hey Death, so they stuck you with the head case huh? Poor baby!"

* * *

Sniffling, Death's Minion bemoaned his lowly fate as a minion."It's not fair...everyone else is out having fun and we're here stuck looking for spicy and that's not fair why don't I, I mean we, get to have any fun? It's just not fair and all the guys are strait why does the world hate me, I wanna go home..." 

"All these two have done is sit and Bitch for the last two hours...What does the Hokage think these guy's are up to again?" grumbled the chef.

**

* * *

A.N.L.: so, thus ends chapter three of the Naruto adventure...more to come, obviously. And didn't Black seem really cool? Ok, now we should also have an all original chapter coming (hopefully 2, it's hard to stop...) And a sky high fanfic is in the works. Look for a KKM one a long way down the road.**


	4. Road Trip!

_**(A.N.L.: We discovered that we had been using OMK instead, because it flows better, sorry people, we are now OWK (OhWaK))**_

* * *

"You've got to press it on you!..."

"BLACK!" Shouted Death to no avail, as the fox shook her stuff to the beat. "Ok, I give up. Red, will you please get her attention?"

As Black danced her way past the wolf, Red yipped a "Sure!" right as she pulled off the headset and stuck it on her ears, "…She's coming out, coming out, coming out, it's DARE!"

"Hey! I was listening to that!"

"Oh, so I take it you're packed then, Oh-mighty leader?" quipped Shadow, hefting her bag onto her shoulders.

"No. No I'm not."

"Then what on earth were you doing! Even Red's all packed!"

"Relax…."

"We're leaving in 10 minutes!"

"I've got it all under control." She snapped her fingers, "Jawbreaker! Be a doll and pack for me, will you?"

"But but….!"

"Or did you forget that when you're human, you belong to me?"

"Fine!" grumbled the Dragon-boy, knowing better then to argue, as he ran off to pack.

* * *

It was a great surprise to Kakashi when they showed up after him at the gate, however. It had been decided, after considerable property damage to the village had occurred during a rousing game of "ninja", that it would be best to take the wayward visitors to Gara in the hidden village of Sand. It wasn't even like it had been a particularly violent game, either. The whole thing got out of hand when the game entered its third hour, and the OWK team got a little….excited. Later, when the investigation started, it was discovered that the team had downed a bottle each of Sake, four gallons of energy increasing drinks by the name "_Vamp_" and two pounds of candy while hiding within the first two hours of the game. The results, or total chaos, were deemed inevitable by the medics who were forced to calm the group using whatever means necessary.

It wasn't a shock that no one had bothered to tell Gara about his soon-to-be guests yet. The whole party consisted of the OWK, as was to be expected, as well as a few others from Konoha. Originally, it was supposed to just be the transients and Jiraiya, but then problems started to crop up. See, Black wouldn't leave without Kakashi, Red had attempted to pack a hogtied Naruto, Shadow and Crow wouldn't budge without Sasuke, and Sakura wasn't about to be left behind. As it was deemed that they would get into more trouble, and Tsunade still didn't trust the OWK, two other teams were added. These teams were comprised of Kiba and Akamaru, Rock Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and lastly, Choji. It was hoped that with so many Leaf ninja going with them the OWK would be forced to behave. Of course, the OWK were hoping that with more people coming, there would be more chances for fun…

No sooner then the OWK show up then the whole lot were rushed out the gate. Naturally, the Kohana ninja wanted to get to the sand village as fast as humanly possible, but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. The moment that everyone started speeding up one of our fun-loving nut-jobs would disappear. Either Crow refused to be rushed and would stop dead, or Red and Jawbreaker would go off on their own. Death took a breather and got drunk, while shadow stopped to read her book. Death's minion saw a cool bird and just had to stop and draw it, and Black kept trying to get Kakashi's mask off. This forced the group into a bit of a fast walk, or in the case of Red and Black, a walk while dancing. It was estimated that it would take the group 2 whole days to get to the village. Two very boring days at that, since it was unwise to stop at any towns, for fear of what might happen. To the town, that is. Jiraiya was not happy about this as night feel.

"Oh…I'm sure if we stopped in that village over there, I'm sure I could investigate. See if there was any word on this Spicy guy….." he whined.

Naruto growled at his mentor, "More like flirt with the pretty girls, Ero-senie."

Quite naturally, the song Black Fox had been listening to ended just as the conversation started, and she got pissed, "What, we're not pretty enough for you?" she smiled, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Sweat dropping, the old pervert backed up, "no no, it's not that at all….It's just, I like my women with a bit more…."

"Finish that sentence and die, Pervert." snarled Black, bulling out a Kuni.

"Relax, Black…..you know what he means…." sighed Red, walking over to Black she stated to whisper in her ear, "……and then…….with…….and bada-ba-boom…. Shadow, Death, come here….."

"Somehow I get the feeling they're up to something."

* * *

"I hate camping out. It's so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, looking on as Sasuke started the fire. It wasn't full dark as of yet, but everyone was ready for a bite to eat. "Hey….where'd those girls go?"

"Huh? Don't tell me we've lost them again…" Started Kakashi, "Naruto, Sasuke, help me look for them….you three wouldn't know anything about this, would you?" he turned to Crow, JB and DM.

"**_Now!_**" shouted JB. The Leaf ninja immediately got ready for an attack, thinking that the OWK had turned on them, which really wasn't that much of a stretch, but in this case, they happened to be way off base. Music filled the clearing as the four missing girls came out from the trees. Death and Shadow dropped down while Red and Black walked out from behind some trees. Each of them was dressed like a gasha girl in full kimonos with their hair done up, face paint, and the works. As the girls walked toward the ninja in a strait line, _I'm too sexy_ started to play. Each of the femme fatales strutted their stuff, slowly striping. First the makeup, then the hair, followed by the Kimonos. Underneath, each woman, for that was most defiantly what they were, had a different outfit on. Black had her Skintight leather shorts and shirt. Death had on a short tank top and baggy low-riding pants. Shadow was in a slinky see-through-ish top with very short shorts. Red was wearing a tube-top and skintight pants with vertical tears in them. All in all, these girls looked HOT, and they knew it.

At the end of the song, the girls crowded around Jiraria, and Black asked the question, "Hot enough for you?" They grinned. The look on his face was priceless. While everyone crowded around, talking excitedly and asking what that was all about, no one noticed a figure detatch itself from the shadows, steal over to the supplies, grab something and depart.

**

* * *

(A.N.L.: Yes, I know it was cheesy. But you gotta admit, the dace was good, people! Anyway, might be a while before the next Naruto chap. Also, there is a new all original chap up as well. Go read it.)**


	5. MMMMMM Tacos

"Are we there yet, are we there yet?" started Red to the tune of Frere Jacques.

"No we're not. No we're not..." called Black, continuing the tune from the front of the group.

"When we gonna be there? When we gonna be there?"

"When we're there, when we're...now." Black stopped short, to avoid running into Garra, who seemed to come out of nowhere. "Well, never thought that song would actually work."

"OOOO it's the Mamma's MUHPH!" Crow started only to be muffled by all the other people in the group.

"Nice to see you...what are you anyway? Badger or Raccoon? Cause we can't call you 'Bandito' of your not a 'coon." whined Red, squishing Naruto to her like a beloved teddy bear.

"What about SandMan.?" Chimed in Black, "Oh mister Sandman...bring me a dream!"

"More like a nightmare..."

"We escorted the visitors, as promised." Sighed Kakashi. "Relations with the Sand Village are important. But we are needed back at our own village." Kakashi turned to leave.

"Ok Kakashi-kun, so you don't want to stay with me?" Smiled Black, sweetly.

"I can tell you right now, Nii-kun stays with me." growled Red.

Durring the exchange and argument Garra and his siblings, Kankurou and Temari herded the group into the village, silent as death.

"Why are we even here? We don't even know if Spicy was here!" bitched Crow. "This blows. I don't even really like this show."

"Uh...Crow." started Shadow, "I don't think we have to worry if spicy was here or not..." She pointed strait up. Naturally, as Murphy's law predicts (or it should) everyone looked. Scrawled across the underside of the eves of the KazeKage's building was _Burreeto! Yo quiero Tacos! _In bright neon-purple marker. "I'm not sure...but I think that's my marker...IT IS! BASTARD!"

"Death."

"Yeah. Dude stole from US! While we were on the rode! GRRRR!" Jawbreaker started to laugh, "Hispanics...go figure."

"So, nighteyes-sleepyhead-sandman, Doll-man, and Wind-Breaker, you see a Hispanic running around? Or perhaps a chinchilla?"

"Doll man?" Kankurou stuttered.

"Yeah. D-O-L-L Man. Face it. You're gay. You play with dolls." quipped Black.

"They are puppets!"

"Ok. Glorified Dolls." Red smiled sweetly.

"If they are anything they are action figures!" he started to turn red.

"See? Gay."

He started to grind his teeth, "I'm going to kill you."

"That's us!"

"Guys," interrupted DM, "Leave him alone. If he says they're not dolls, they're not dolls. Can we focus please?"

"I don't know what a Hispanic is, but a giant chinchilla demon attacked the village last night. Garra drove it off, however." Temari answered, as if nothing had happened.

"Oh Oh! Was it Purple!" Black exclaimed.

"Well, not _that_ purple," Temari said, pointing to the graffiti, "but, yeah, it was a lavender color. It shed." she cringed, just as Garra sneezed. "We discovered Garra is allergic to cute, fluffy rodents."

"Ok then! With the risk of sounding like a dictator I say we get to work on this right away so we can find Spicy!" Started Black.

"Yes. Exactly, and the first thing we need to do is eat burritos!" barked Red

"Uh...what's a burrito?" everyone else asked.

"Ok...where's the worst, most spicy, dietetic food you have? We got some work to do." The foxglen group grinned.

* * *

(A.N.L.: you know what we're talking about. Haha. We'll try to get more done soon. But there is also and all orriginal chapter up too.) 


End file.
